mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Variance
Our Identity We want to create a extremely organized guild set on PvP. We want to use and abuse the FFA PvP system in Mortal Online, which may include but is not limited to: killing, griefing, and murdering players; razing, sieging, and destroying guilds cities; and stealing candy from toddlers. We do not want to be spread out at all, we want to have one holding that we can call our own and defend it to the death. We want it to be known that the area around where we build up is ours and that unwelcomed visitors leave quickly. We will focus on extreme quality in our recruits. We will demand the absolute strongest PvP'rs MO has to offer, and we will make people know that we are. Out of game our members are extremely lighthearted and humorous. We like to joke around a lot and have a general good time. We are PK's but not the 12 year old stereotypical PK'rs. We won't /msg you after we gank you to tell you how much you suck or how much dick your mother sucks. That is not our style, if you put up a good fight we will let you know. We are conquest driven, meaning we want to take out competition. We do not wish to capture your city, just simply destroy it. Overview * Clan Name: Variance * Clan Race: All races allowed * Guild Focus: Conquest/ PvP-PK * Location: US Based, EU/AUS accepted * Roleplay: Not required or enforced * IRC: irc.privnet.org #variance * Website: http://www.getraged.com * Forums: http://www.getraged.com/forums Structure Quotes "Variance is a group of halfway retarded trolls. They claim to be PK'rs but in acutality fall short of anything useful in life. If you are considering joining Variance I don't recommend it'. '''For some reason people associate Variance with the goons, this however is completely wrong as Variance does not hang out on SA." '~Angrybarrel, Chieftain of Variance''' "Hi fwends." '-Koopah, Klobba Krew' "Variance is the finest group of fuck ups I've ever seen. Some might categorize Variance as a shitstorm, I personally love the exuberant racism, forced memes, and trolling." '- Stink Fist, Shit Flinging Retard of Variance.' "Variance is made of win. The End. Now go fuck yourself." '-Keltic, The Friendly One' "Your one of the worse guild leaders I have ever seen represent a clan in any way what so ever, one which instead of playing his cards right, jumps to conclusions without knowing the facts, a proud self center asshole in a guild that is centered towards assholes of all kinds, yet your wise cracks and soft taunts continue to show nothing. You come here to territory which you are not welcomed at, saying you just wanted to say hi, but then you mix in that Variance was having a laugh on their own. Your a bipolar clownbarrel pissed off that things did not go how you wanted them." Lionheart, from The Frostreaver Clan" "Variance is almost as bad as those terrible vikings from Valhalla who keeps raiding our cities. Neither or own military or the Teutonic Order can protect us" Random farmer, Aegis Imperium Website Category:Guilds